The Iron Blade Alchemist
by Mika1999
Summary: Ed is still a dog of the military, Winry still uses wrenches to solve her problems, and Roy is still perverted. The twist? Its 16 years later, Ed has kids, and everyone knows thats gotta make a good plot.
1. Ed is how old?

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 1: Edwards how old?

Mika: Hello one and all welcome to my fan fiction of DOOM! Bwahahaha! Okay I don't own any of the FMA peoples, so me no own you no sue, but I do own my made up FMA peoples whom you shall meet later. Well the title may change, cause I'm not quite sure what it means yet. Anyway please read on if you dare….

It was a cool summer day and a short girl sat on a grassy hill near her home in Resembool. There hadn't been much of a change in the small town over the last 16 years. The girl looked up at the sky. Her long blond hair seemed to wave in the wind. Her amber brown eyes sparkled when the suns rays hit them.

She was wearing black kaki pants and a black sleeveless T-shirt. She slid her black and white flip-flops off and pulled at the grass with her toes. She heard a whining sound from below her and she looked down. Her black and white dog was whining to go home and be fed.

"Ok, Dalla. We'll go home soon, I just want to stay hear a little longer ok?" She looked at her dog, and the dog started barking and waged her tail and looked over the hill at a figure walking towards their home. The girl stood up to her full height of 4'8" at 12. She frantically waved her arm in the air to the form walking to her house.

"Hey! Up Here!" She yelled. The shadowy form looked up, and raised his hand to his eyes, to cover them to see her better. When he made out whom it was he smiled and waved back. She ran down the hill and started running to the man. He had long blond braided hair and amber brown eyes like hers. He was wearing the same out fit she was except he was wearing a chiness black button shirt, black boots and a long sleeved red coat with an insignia on the back. The sign was a black cross and a snake curled around it. He was about 5'8" not the greatest height for a 32 year old man. He held out his gloved hands to the girl and waited till she was in his arms. He embraced her and swung her around.

"I missed you Daddy!" She yelled, and hugged him around the neck.

"I missed you too Christie!" He smiled at her knowing full well that she hated the name.

" I told you to call me Chris!" She huffed, she was now on the ground and she curled her fists in to balls.

"I'm sorry honey." He giggled, he would always win, there was no way around it.

"Arggg! Dad! Call me Chris! Not Christie, not honey, not sugar, just Chris!" She screamed at him, he raised his hands up in defence.

"Alright," She turned her nose up and grinned happy she had finally won.

"Alright I wont call you any of those names, pumpkin." He laughed and dashed to the house before his daughter had time to yell. He could hear her from the house though, yelling and screaming about how he would never call her Chris. He smiled and inhaled a long breath, running from his daughter was always fun, took it out of him cause he was always tired when he decided to call her something. He could hear barking coming up to the house and he dashed to his room, and locked the door before his angry daughter got home in time. Cause if she did she would tear him apart and sic her dog on his favorite belongings. He giggled a little before resting in his bed and listened to his daughter rampage through out the house.

Mika: Sorry it was kind of short but it was just an intro to who every one is and what the time line is. Oh yeah and Ed still has his auto-mail parts just so you know. Anyway if you guess who Chris' mom is you get a cookie! And please no flames cause any flames I find **_will_** be used to toast marshmallows. Anyways please review!.


	2. Central

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 2: Central

Mika: Ello again! Well people if you guess that Winry was Chris' mom then….your…..wrong! Just Kidding!. Of course Winry is her mom! I don't own anyone except my made up people that you will find, so far you only know of Chris, and Dalla, but there will be more and I do own them. Yet I don't own the real peoples from FMA. So I disclaim them, so me no own you no sue! Anyway I'm sure you want to hear me dribble on and on but now you get to read about the next chapter! So please read on…

"Chris!" Winry's voice echoed threw out the auto-mail house.

"Edward! Get up! Its almost 1:00!" No response, she sighed those two are just too much alike.

"Don't make me come up there!" She got a grunt from Ed's and her room but that was all. She shook her head she hated having to use extreme force but this was drastic measure. She ran up stairs and open up their room's door. Ed was sprawled across the bed his head hanging over on side and his feet over the other, his head was upside down and drawl was coming out of his mouth.

"Ed! I'll ask you once more to get up!" A moan and a grunt came from his mouth but that was it.

"Alright that's it Ed!" She walked up to him and hit him on the head with one of her wrenches. This got a more extreme reaction.

"Winry! What the hell did you do that for!" He yelled as he rubbed his throbbing head with his auto-mail arm.

"What was that for! Its 1:00 and your not even up yet!" He glanced at the clock.

"Your right it is." She sweatdroped Ed would never change no matter how old he got.

"I'm going to wake up, Chris and we're all going to Central." Ed groaned.

"Awww.. But I just got back from there!" Winry twitched

"Yes, but Conhan, Roze, and Mattie are already there." This got a strong reation.

"What? You let Mattie go on his own?" Winry looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Do you really think I would let my 11 year old son go to central with just Conhan and Roze?" Ed wondered for a moment.

"Well I guess not… But then how did they get there?" Winry smiled.

"Al took them."

"What! You let Al take my son to Central!" Winry angrily twitched.

"Well if you would get out of bed at the right time, then we could have all gone! Now we're going to all get dressed and have breakfast and then we are all going to the station!" Ed shrunk back into their bed; she was so scary when she was mad.

"Ok… I'll get dressed…" Winry smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good I want to get there in time before the big sale on new auto-mail parts closes!" Her eyes twinkled in happiness.

"You will get me what I want wont you Honey?" Her eyes hardened and a hand reached for a wrench. Ed got off the bed and turned to the dresser to get some clothes out and mutter something.

"What was that Ed?" Her hand was going to pull the wrench out but Ed quickly spun around.

"Nothing sugar bum! All I said was what ever you want you can have it!" His auto-mail scratched the back of his head. She eyed him but shrugged and went to Chris' room.

The situation in there wasn't any better than in Ed's room. She was in the same position and had saliva hanging out of her mouth like Ed. She was even wearing striped boxers like Ed. The only difference was that she was a girl of 12 so she was wearing a strapy top, and Dalla was sleeping on top of her chest. Winry looked at her daughter she looked so much like Ed, and she enjoyed the same things he did like alchemy. And she hated the same things he did like milk. She unfortunately even had an auto-mail right arm like her father. It didn't happen the same way of course, but it was still ironic. It had happened in a train crash when she was only 8 and her brother was 7. The train was on the wrong tracks and the tracks it was on were broken and the train flipped a rolled down a mountain and crashed in to some trees. Ed had smashed his auto-mail into pieces that day trying to save them.

**Flash Back  
**  
"Ed. What was that?" Winry heard screeching of brakes.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good. Winry stay here with the kids. I'm going up front." And he started to walk up the isles.

"No! Stay here something might happen to you!" Winry cried as she held his real arm close. He looked at her and his two kids, she was right they needed him.

His eldest, Christie was wearing black shorts and a black sleeveless shirt and a red short-sleeved jacket over it. Her blond hair short like his when he was younger she was also wearingblack sandals like the kind when he was little. Her amber eyes were wide in fear.

He looked at his son Matthew. Or as they called him Mattie. He had chestnut hair, which was ruffled; his brown eyes were full of tears as he held on his older sister. He was wearing white shorts, a white sleeveless shirt and a blue-sleeved jacket. He was also wearing black sandals. He nodded and sat down with his family.

He was about to tell them that it should be okay for now when all of a sudden the train lurched and the sound of twisting metal was heard through the mountain range. The train slid onto its side and the train started to move down the mountain fast. Ed grabbed his kids and then Winry and put his back against the side of the train that was screeching down the mountain. His auto-mail was being scratched away, and his skin was burning. Christie's arm curled around her father's back. Bad idea, for then her arm was being scratched away by the train's side. The same thing happened to Mattie except he had his leg wrapped around his dad. And his leg was just being ripped to shreds. They thought that they might die that day. Butthatthoughtwas stopped half way though because the train crashed into some trees. The sudden stop made Christie lurch out of the window, Ed tried to stop her from going by grabbing the stub at her elbow, but the trains motion was to strong and Ed was left holding Christie's elbow to her shoulder. The crying of people and children could be heard from anywhere that day.

So many people lost their lives. The Elric family was one of the lucky families that didn't lose anyone in that horrible accident. When the train had stopped enough for him to be able to get out of the train, Ed leapt out and raced to Christie's prone body. Blood was everywhere, there was no way you could step somewhere and not have your boot touch blood. He knelt down and cradled her in his arms with only one arm because his auto-mail had been completly scratched away. He raced to the near by town that luckily had a hospital. It was less than a quarter of a mile. By the time he got there Christie was going pale from blood loss. She was lucky; the doctors were not busy, so they there cleaned to cuts and wrapped her up. A few more minutes later Winry burst through the doors to the hospital with Matthew unconscious from blood loss. Ed thought, he must have fainted from fright, but then he saw Winry's tear streaked face and blood all over her. He looked down at his son and ran to him. Matthew's leg was gone from the knee down. The doctors did the same for Matthew, cleaned the cuts and bandaged him. Winry hadn't been hurt badly, only some scratches and bruises that would heal in time. Ed had many cuts, and bruises everywhere, his auto-mail leg was about to brake, and he didn't even have a right arm auto-mail anymore. Winry leaned her head on his real shoulder and closed her eyes.

"So I guess its back to Resembool for auto-mail fix ups." She mearly nodded. Her world has changed; her young children both lost a limb. She looked up at Ed; his amber eyes glittered with new tears.

"You know I thought I'd lost her, for a minute there." She wiped away his tears.

"But we didn't we still have them both."

**End of Flashback**

Winry refocused her eyes, she had lost herself in though for a minute there, but she had to remember why she had run up here in the first place.

"Chris! Wake Up!" No change.

"Christie Marrie Elric!" She screamed, no change, well unless you count a grunt and a moan. Dalla was up though she had jumped off Christie and was quivering in a nearby corner.

"That's it!" Winry yelled as she hit her only daughter around the head with a wrench, not as hard as with Ed, but hard enough to wake her up.

"Mom! What the hell did you do that for!" She yelled as she rubbed her throbbing head with her auto-mail arm. Winry sighed she way too much like her father.

"We're all going to get up and eat breakfast, then we're going to meet uncle Al and Aunt Julia at Central." Her eye's lit up.

"Alright!" She pumped her arms in the air and shoved her mom out of the room while she got dressed. 15 minutes later they were all down stairs getting breakfast ready.

"I'm going to go and pack for everyone since I already ate and you two can eat breakfast. Can I trust you two to eat the right meals?" She eyed them both, when they grinned she sighed and when to the kitchen to get them breakfast. It was going to be a long day.  
--------------------

Mika: That was a long….chapter……. -faints-  
Chris: Cool -pokes her with stick-  
Mika: -twitches-  
Ed: Oh looks like fun!.-starts poking her with a stick too-  
Mika: CAN YOU TWO GROW UP!  
Chris: -turns to Ed- I'm an immature 12 year old what's your excuse?  
Ed: -thinks for a minute- I'm an immature 32 year old!.  
Mika: -sighs- Well anyway please let me know what you think!. And no flames cause once again **_all_** flames will be used to cook my marshmallows! And I like marshmallows!. Well till the next chappie,…see ya!


	3. A mysterious pen pal

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 3: A Mysterious Pen Pal

Mika: Ello again!.  
Winry: You make me sound like a horrible person who hits everyone with wenches!  
Mika: That's cause you are…  
Ed: bad move…  
Winry: That's it! -starts throwing wrenches- at Mika's head  
Mika: -while ducking the horrible wrenches- Hey Ed! Say the disclaimer will you?  
Ed: -glares-  
Mika: -sighs- fine then, I do not own anyone in the story with the exception of Chris, Mattie, Roze, Conhan,Dalla, and Julia. So me no own you no sue. And if you use them before asking I get to sue you! . Now I gots to go before Winry kills me!

Winry glanced over her shoulder to see Ed devouring his meal and slurping his Orange Juice. Chris had already finished and was now giving a large glass of milk and evil look. Winry sighed, "Glaring at your milk wont make it go away you know." Chris kept staring.

"Eventually it will." Winry just shook her head and continued scrubbing dishes. An hour later they were at the train station in Central.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Where's Mattie! I'm gonna kill him!" Christie had heard that her brother was already in Central without her.

"We're going to meet everyone in the lobby of the Inn." Winry told her daughter. Chris crossed her arms and huffed there was no way her little brother wasn't going to suffer.

"Well you haven't change much have you Winry." A male voice came from behind. They swung around to come face to face with a man with black slick gelled hair and a military uniform on. Behind him was a women with blond hair that was put into a bun, she was also wearing a uniform.

"Oh, hi. Furhur Mustang isn't it now?" He nodded and peered at the blond standing next to her. The girl seemed to be glaring at him.

"Who is this?" The women asked.

"Oh this is our daughter Christie." Ed smiled to her. She growled at him for calling her that name, but then looked at Roy and held out her hand. He smiled and looked at her she was a little too much like Ed. She was wearing black Kakis and a black Sleeveless shirt just like Ed's. But she wore flip-flops.

"Nice to meet you." Roy replied, "This is my wife Riza." Chris smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said again.

"Well we better get you to your Inn rooms." Riza chirped. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and followed her to a very nice Inn. Once they got to the lobby, Riza said she would go and take care of their payments and rooms. The Elrics thank her and went looking for Mattie.

They didn't have to look very far because he was sitting on a large green chair talking to a little girl of about 7. She had on a nice green dress and her long light chestnut hair was loose around her shoulders. She had highlights of dark brown in her hair as well. A boy in his teens walked over to them and pointed to the Elrics and immediately Mattie ran to his mother. He was wearing blue jeans and a white-sleeved shirt. Mattie was about 5'0" much to the annoyance of his older sister. Chris grabbed her brother and started punching him on his head.

"How dare you go to Central without me you little brat!" She was lost in her world of beating to hear her brother.

"Ow! Ow! You didn't get up early enough and I couldn't wait to-Ow! I couldn't wait to go so Uncle Al took me! Ow! Get off!" He shook her off and ran to his father. But just then Roy came up to the family and Matthew accidentally bumped into him. He spun around and saw Mustang and immediately knew who he was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Furhur Mustang! I didn't mean to!" Mustang just smiled at the boy who was bowing and saying sorry like 2 times a second. Mustang grabbed the boy.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." He looked at Ed. "If he was anymore like Al, he would be hiding kittens in his stomach." Everyone except the kids started laughing. Two voices joined them and everyone looked behind them to see a woman with long dark brown hair in jeans and a white t-shirt. And a man with chestnut hair brown eyes and was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"Al!" Ed yelled, at his little brother was about 3 inches taller than him. Winry ran to the woman, "Julia!" Both hugged and then settled in the lobby furniture for talking. Julia and Al sat together, Roy and Riza, and Ed and Winry. The kids went to the rooms to sleep.

"So what are we all doing here?" Winry asked while eyeing Al who has invited them, but she kept and eye on Ed as well cause she was sure they were up to something.

"Well," Ed started. "As you know Chris is really into Alchemy-" Winry cut him off she knew where this was going.

"No absolute NOT! Chris is not going to become a State Alchemist!"

"But Winry! Chris loves alchemy and Roy thinks she's good enough to make it." Winry glared at Roy.

"No it's to dangerous!" She crossed her arms.

"Winry I was a State Alchemist at age 12 too you know." Winry's angry look disappeared.

"But she needs protection…" Al cheered up, "Yes and Conhan's going to try and make it too! And he is a year older than Chris!" Winry looked at everyone, she knew this day was coming, and she just had to except that fact.

"Oh, alright." Everyone cheered, and decided to hit the bar. But before they could make it there an envelope was given to Winry.

"What is it?" She asked the man who gave it to her and he replied it was her mail. Winry looked at the front it was addressed to her daughter, oh yes her Pen Pal. She told everyone that she would catch them up and ran to their room to give Chris this letter. When she reached the door she knocked and walked in, her daughter was staring at her ceiling.

"Chris, this came in the mail for you." Winry said and put it down on her dresser and then went down stairs to the bar. Chris immediately hopped to the dresser to get the mail, she knew who it was from when she had seen the envelope. It was her pen pal, Kip. This new letter read:

_Hey Chris,  
Hey I got your letter! And yes I think you should try at the Alchemist test, I am so maybe we'll bump into each other! When I do see you I'll give you a pesent. Hope to see you in central!  
Kip_

"Wow you two have been writing back and forth for like 6 months and he hasn't given you a picture or even his last name!"

"I know… hey wait-" Chris looked up to see her little brother reading the letter.

"Why you, little brat! How dare you read my mail!" He ran off to his room and slammed the door. "That little brat."

"Hey I'm not a brat or little I'm4 inches taller than you! So you're the little one!" This of course resulted in Chris stampeding into the boys room to pummel Mattie into his bed so he wouldn't be able to move for the next three weeks or so. Anyone walking by would of herd this.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN A GRAIN OF SAND WOULD BIGGER!" Chris slammed the room door and turned around to see little Roze rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you two fighting?" She asked. "Sorry Roze did we wake you up?" Chris asked while lifting her up and putting her back to bed.

"Yeah, but its okay…. I'm going to go back to sleep." And then Roze was in a land filled with sugar.

The next morning Ed and Chris were up early to study at the Library.

"I'll meet you at this fountain at 2:30 okay?" Ed asked Chris.

"Sure Dad!" Chris said happly.

"Oh, one more thing" Ed said while reaching inside his pocket. "They won't let you in unless your a state alchemist, so..., here." He said while hading her his state watch.

"Thanks dad!" She said while she insepcted the watch, though mostly like Ed, she did like to see how things worked like her mother.

"Okay, just flash that to the gaurd, and tell him Ed said hi." He said while smiling. Chris nodded dumbly as her father started to walk away. But then she remembered the question she had wanted to asked him early.

"So when is the test?" She asked, stopping him for a moment. Ed turned around and though for a moment.

"Tomorrow."

"What! Your only giving me a day!"

"Well then you better start studying!" And Ed was off to the Auto-mail shop to meet Winry. Chris just sighed a walked to the State Library. When she walked in there were so many books she gaped at them.

"Wow there's a lot of books here."

"Shhh!" A voice shook from behind her. Chris spun around to see anlady of about 50 with glasses glaring at her. She had short brown hair with some gray mixed in. She also had green eyes though. The lady looked angry and then she didn't she look surprised.

"Is that you Ed?" She asked. Chris sweatdroped.

"Ah…no…do you mean Edward Elric?" The old lady shook her head.

"Oh…that's my dad." The old lady brightened.

"Really?" Chris nodded and asked where the alchemy books are.

"Oh, so your into alchemy too?" Chris once again nodded.

"Well then go down this hall then take a right and there are the alchemy books." Chris bowed and went to the books.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 1:00 Chirs' eyes began to close. "Okay…I can't do this." She grabbed about 10 books and went to the counter.

"I would like to get these out please." The old lady shook her head.

"I'm sorry you can only take out 4 books at a time." Chris looked at the books, there was no way she could chose which ones to take out and which ones to put back.

"You know what I'm not suppose to do this…but since your and old friends kid I guess I can let it go. But they all have to be returned with in a week or else I can't do this again for you." Chris couldn't believe her good luck.

"Wow! Thanks!" The lady nodded and gave the books to Chris. She ran out of the library and went straight to her hotel room to put her books in her room. As soon as that was done she raced back to the main buildings in Central.

She wasn't watching were she was going and accidently bumped into someone. She looked up to see a woman of about 20 rubbing her head. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in pigtails and it wasn't to long. She also had a military uniform on. The woman looked down to the girl and a confussed look spead across her face. She had seen her some where before but where?

"Oh I'm sorry." Chris said as she started to get up.

"Oh, no, its okay it was my fault anyway." The woman smiled. "Sorry its just your so small." Chris twitched, again.

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN!" Now the woman was giggling.

"Oh I'm sorry, its just you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Who?" Chris questioned.

"Edward Elric." Chris smiled, 'Wow so many people know Dad'.She thought, but then mentally slapped herself, 'Well, duh, he works here, idiot.'

"Well, I would hope so, he's my father." The woman's eyes light up.

"I knew you were Ed's kid! Sorry about the small thing I just had to know if you were Ed's. Im a Elicia Huges, nice to finally meet you."

"Oh hi, I'm Chris Elric. My dad talkes about you some times. I'm sorry about what happened to your dad." Elicia shrugged,

"Well don't worry to much about the past. Well were are you going?" Chris wondered, where was she going?

"No where really, but I am suppose to meet my dad in an hour." Elicia smiled,

"Well I have to get back to work, but I hope to see you around Chris!" And with that she waved and ran down the street to the State Alchemist building.

"Well, now what should I do?" Chris asked herself as she started walking again.

She wasn't walking for long though because soon she bumped into yet another person. But this time she fell to the floor. She rubbed her head and looked up to see a man in blue pants and a white collor shirt. He had ruffled black hair and two of his many bangs were blond.

"Hey watch were your going punk!" Chirs heard the man yell.

"What!" She got up looked at the guy. "You bumped into me!" The guy crossed his arms.

"I want an aoppogly."

"What!"

"Hey kid can't you understand english! I said I want an ao-po-gy!" Chris tossed her hands in the air and walked on.

"Stupid idiot, thinks he knows it all…" She stoped ranting when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Hey babe!" She looked up to see her dad smiling at her.

"Oh hi dad." Ed was confussed by this statement.

"Wait no, call me Chris, or I'll hurt you next time you say that? Kind of lines?" Chris just shook her head.

"So whats wrong?" Chris looked up at her dad with sad eyes.

"I'm hungry." Ed fell to the ground, that really wasn't what he was expecting but never the less he was happy something wasn't terribly wrong.

"Then lets go get pizza." Chris pumped her hands in the air.

"Yeah!." Ed smiled and walked on with his daughter. The next day the stress level was high since both Chris and Conhan were taking the test. Everyone relived the stress by going out and getting ice cream. Around 4:00 the alchemist were coming out of the building. The Elrics spotted Conhan but no Chris at least not yet. Conhan was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue jacket. He was also shaking his head.

"My hand feels like spagetti." But no one was interested, they wanted to know how he did.

"So…." Al asked while ruffling the boys dark brown hair. "How ya do?" Conhan kept shaking his head.

"Horrible, I failed I didn't get in." Everyone Awwwed and told him it was to bad and there was always next year. Now everyone was on edge to see if Chris would make it to the finals. Finally Roze spotted her.

"There she is! I see Chris!" Roze pointed to a small dot running down the stairs. Her flip-flops rubbed against the cement, her black Kakis and tanktop shined in the sunlight. Her hands were covering her tear streaked face. Everyone crowed around her.

"Aww, its okay honey." Winry cooed. "There's always next year." Chris looked up.

"But there wont be a next year!" Ed patted her head.

"Of course there will be." Chris looked up and wiped away some of her tears.

"But you don't understand!" All eyes were on her. "I got in!" She smiled. Winry pulled out a wrench and hit around the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Winry looked at her, in her dark evil way.

"You had me scared and sad! And you made myself think that it was a bad idea to let you even enter!" Ed decided now to speak up.

"Acctually, I thought it was quite funny." He of course got a beating round the head too.

Mika: Oh My God, That was an even longer Chapter!  
Chris: Ya! I got in! -does dance-  
Mika: How dare you steal my dance!  
Chris: I did?  
Mika:Yes  
Chris: Oh well -keeps dancing-  
Mika: Die! Or quit dancing!  
Chris: Fine then! I'll hum a happy tune!  
Mika: Okay then, Now im sure you all know by now that all flames will be used to toast my marshmallows! So now I say good bye and so long! Untill next time see yas!.


	4. The Alchemy Exam

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 4: The Alchemy Exam

Mika: T.T, so sad  
Ed:What?  
Mika: Over 200 people read it, but only two nice people reviewed...T.T  
Ed: Oh well  
Mika: I guess your right, but thanx to them, and I can't believe that im all ready on the fourth chapter!  
Chris: I got in!  
Conhan: Don't rub it in…  
Chris: Yey! I got in!.  
Conhan: I hate you…  
Chris: I know!.  
Mika: Well you all know I don't own anyone from Full Metal Alchemist so me no own you no sue! Please don't sue!-.-But I do own Chris, Conhan, Roze, Mattie, Kip, and Dalla!. Have you noticed I like these? Well if you did you get a cookie!.  
Audience: Yey! Cookies!.  
Mika:Yeah….well…anyway on with the story.

The next day the Elrics were up early and getting ready for the next part of the test. Chris was wearing her usual outfit. Her father looked at her and shook his head.

"What?" He didn't say a word and just handed her a box. She looked inside, there was her father outfit he usual wore.

"Dad.." He nodded, "Yes, its what I wore when I was your age, hell I still wore it to my last job, but that was a lager size. That's the true article."

"But Dad I cant take this."

"Well sure you can!" She looked down at it, The clothes didn't look old at all.

"It only seems right that an Elric of the Military should wear it."

"But, what will you wear?" He laughed, and scratched his head.

"The military are bumping me up to more official things and they think I should wear a military uniform." She smiled and ran upstairs to change.

A few hours later the Elrics were in the stands waiting for the finals to start.

"When is Chris gonna come up?" Roze asked her mom, who was wearing jeans and a white shirt with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Soon, okay?" And kept looking for Chris.

"Okay!" And she looked back to the field below and twiddled with her blue strapy dress. The field was filled with rocks, ice, trees, water, and other things for the alchemist to transmute.

"There she is!" Conhan yelled with pointing to a figure entering the field. Anyone who had seen Ed enter on the day of his test would have sworn that he was back, completely unchanged. But a closer look revels that Ed was acctually his daughter Chris. She looked around not many people competing. Only about 5 alchemist got this far. Two of them were about 50 year olds, and the other three looked to be about 25.

"First up Jhon Vix!" The announcer boomed over the speaker. A guy in his 20s ran up to the rocks and drew a circle, and then the rocks began to take form into a human and then the rock human began to move, he moved about 3 feet and the broke and fell. The judges weren't to impressed. Chris zoned out and looked around. What was she going to do for a transmutation? Her Dad told her to try with out a array, but she could only do that some times. 'Oh, god this is bad!' Then she remembered the letter Kip had given her, he said he was taking it. Well then where was he? Did he not get in? Oh that would be something to rub in his face. Some one screaming awoke her from her thoughts.

"Help chimera!" She looked behind her to see a large dog chimera running towards the field. She sighed, 'There are true alchemist here, they can take care of it.' But a scream sent a shiver down her spine. She looked back again to see the chimera running into the stands……right towards Mattie.

"MATTIE!" Chris got up and started running, she knew she wouldn't reach there in time. Ed was about to transmute a wall but decided to let Chris show off. Chris clapped her hands together and pulled her hands behind her. She then cupped them together and a strange blue light came from them. Then a huge flash of light blinded everyone momentarly, but then in Chris' hands was a spear. She held it up and threw it at the chimera. The crowd was scilent and then was roaring and cheering. Chris looked up to see her spear pining the beast in the chest against a wall. A judge ran over to her and patted her on the head.

"Well now that was something! What did you transmute that wepon from?" Chris smiled at the man.

"Air!" The judge was amazed.

"How..?" Yet another smile.

"It was easy really, All I had to do was nutrilize the oxegen from a gas to a solid, then I had to switch the carbon dioxide particles-"

"Well you seem to know exactly what your talking about." Chris turned around to see Mustang.

"Oh, hi Mustang! How I do?" Mustang smiled at the girl, she knew how she did she just wants other people to hear.

"You passed with flying colors, the only one whos ever done that before was your father!" The judge was now smiling too.

"So this is Ed's girl? Well, well no wonder it was such a show!" Roy patted Chris hair, much to her protest.

"Well we always expect a show from an Elric." Chris was to busy being googled at and trying to get away to notice the man she bumped into early was watching her from under a tree. He smiled, and started to walk away, something silver glittered in his pants pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, excuse me. Pardon me, can I get through?"

Chris pushed her way through the military buliding to find that she was still lost.

"Um, excuse me sir?" She went up to a man who had brownish blond hair, his name tag read Jean Havoc.

"Um, sir could you help me find the Colonel's office?" Jean looked down at the girl, she looked like Ed. He smiled, 'Oh so this is the new one.'

"Yeah sure, Chris isn't it?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, go down this hall and then take a right, then it's the first door on your left." Chris smiled and thanked him and ran down the hall ways to the office. She came to the door and found the words Colonel written on the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door to find,…nothing. Absoluty nothing, only a desk, a table, a chair, and some upholstery. There was also a military jacket on the chair.

"Humm, well then, where could the Colonel be?"

"Don't you think that's it's a bit rude to go in some ones room when their not there?" Chris spun around to see the boy she had bumped into the other day.

"Hey, well then what are you doing in here!" She yelled back.

"Well, im sure the Colonel wont mind if I'm here." Chris just growled at him, he smiled at her and walked over to the chair.

"Well, what makes you so special? Are you like his assistant or something?" She kept ranting and she was to busy talking to notice he had put on the jacket. And when she turned around her eyes widened.

"No, way…" He smiled his little 'don't you feel stupid now' smile.

"I'm afraid so Chris." She looked at his name band on his arm that read: _Colonel Kip Mustang._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika: Finally!  
Ed: What?  
Mika: A short chappie and I got Kip in the story!  
Kip: Yes I'm happy too.  
Chris: I can't believe it…  
Kip: Me neither..  
Chris: What you cant believe that your Kip Mustang and Colonel?  
Kip: Yeah…  
Chris: Okay then…..  
Ed: Well haven't see Winry in a while….not that it's a bad thing…  
Winry: What!  
Ed: Nothing!  
Winry: I heard it! -chunks wrenches a Ed-  
Ed: Haha you missed!-runs off to god knows where-  
Winry: -follows Ed to god knows where-  
Mika: Well that was unexpected  
Conhan: Was it really?  
Mika: Yes, well anyway please feel free to flame me, they may be used for marshmellow toasting but i will read them. So untill next time, buh bye!


	5. The train ride

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 5: The Train ride

Roze: Im sleepy  
Mika: Yes  
Mattie: Why aren't I in any of these?  
Mika:Cause….your to annoying…  
Everyone:What and your not?  
Mika: No..  
Mattie: Sure your not…..  
Mika: I'm not!  
Chris: Yes you are!  
Mattie: And stupid too!  
Mika: No……Anyway on with the story! Oh, and I don't own anybody in FMA, so me no own you sue, well except Mattie, Chirs, Roze, Conhan, Dalla, Kip, and Julia!

"I don't believe this!" Chris yelled while pointing at the boy who was smuggly smiling at her.

"Yey, well…I'm your new boss so…you need to start calling me Colonel." He walked over to his desk and pulled a bag out of the desk.

"Come her Chris, I have something to give you." She nodded and walked over to his desk.

"Here," Kip threw a small sliver object at her. Chris caught it and looked at it. I was a pocket watch with the seal of the King.

"Is this?…" Kip nodded, "Yeah, this shows you're a true State Alchemist. And here I want you to wear this instead of…those…" He said while pointing at her clothing. Chris looked down at her-self, 'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' She shruged and thought maybe she has to wear one of those military out-fits. She opened the bag and her eyes closed and her eyebrows twitched in anger.

"Like it?" Kip commented, Chris didn't answer and just hit Kip in the face with her auto-mail.

"Pervert", she muttered as she was walking back out of the room. She looked back in the room to see Kip rubbing his head. Kip watch Chris as she slammed the door and stomped down the halls. Havoc came into the room.

"Sir, are you okay?" Kip held up a hand to show he was still consious.

"She didn't like my gift…" Havoc walked over to where the bag was sitting on the desk.

"What did ya get her?" He asked, while opening the bag. To his horror inside the bag was a small, short pink frilly mini skirt.

"Sir, You are to much like your father." Kip just fell to the floor unconsious from being hit in the head very hard with a metal fist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris walked down the halls of the State Alchemist Buliding. She looked at the floor, she never expected Kip to be Mustang's kid or the Colonel. A shiver ran down her spine, wow, this is just like her father and Roy when they were younger.

"Oh, creepie!" Chris yelled though the empty halls, then quickly covered her mouth and looked around making sure no one had heard her. She walked outside and looked around, people were smiling, and laughing. Everyone seemed so happy.There was no way that Chris could be unhappy on this day, well if you don't count that Kip had given her a mini skirt. She didn't so why should anyone else. Chris sighed and put her hands behind her head. She was about to say something to herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Jean Havoc panting.

"Uh, can I help you?" She asked while removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Uh, yes, Colonel Mustang wants to talk with you, he says its important. Something about your first mission." Chris tossed her hands in the air, and ran to the buliding. When she got the Colonel's office she looked around to see him with his back turned to her and looking out of the window.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? Havoc says its about my first mission." Kip chuckled, "No, you don't get amy missions till your given your title." Chris sighed and crossed her arms.

"So, what was I called up here for?" Kip turned around. "Well, first off I wanted to say sorry for the mini skirt thing. My father told me to get it for you."

"Sure he did…" Kip gulped, "Yes, well…and also I wanted to say welcome to the Military." And Kip held out his hand.

"We're all dogs of the military here, so we might as well work together like a pack." Chris smiled at the corny line and shook his hand. Elicia opened the door,

"Sir, theres a call for Chris on line two." Kip nodded and Elicia went out of the room.

"What rank is she?" Chis asked to herself but got an anwser from Kip.

"She is the same rank as her father, Litenant Colonel. She's very good with daggers, and not to shabby with a gun either." Chirs was in aww, 'That pigtail girl was a dagger weilding dog?' As if to have heard her thoughts Kip told her.

"Yes a bit remarkable isn't it? That some one who looks that inocent is a dog of the military? And Litenant Colonel at that, here." Kip handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Chris questioned into the reciver.

"Chirs!" Matties voice came form inside the phone.

"Whats the matter this time?" Chris asked impaciantly.

"Well, you wont believe this but, the neighbors called, and, Dalla's having puppies!" Chris giggled at the squeely voice that was suppose to come from her brother.

"That's great Mattie, now what are we going to do?" There was a long pause.

"Were goin back!" Chris sighed, she had just got here, but for her baby she'd go back. "Oh, alright, now when are we leaveing?"

"In about 30 minutes so hurry Chris!" And then the line went dead. Chris handed the phone back to Kip, "Sorry I have to go." Kip waved his hand in dismissle and turned back to the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry Chris!" Mattie yelled as the train started to leave, both held hands and jumped on to the train.

"Whew, that was close." And Mattie nodded. They went into the train to find seats, which was easy seeing how no one else was on.

"Why aren't there that many people?" Mattie asked astonished, and Chris eyed him,"That many? Mattie there's no one but us on this train!" Mattie nodded and sat down Chris sat opposite him. All was well for about 10 minutes when all of a sudden the speakers came on.

"We are western liberation green, we are taking over this train, please do not struggle or we will be forced to use extrem force." Chris sweat dropped.

"What is there to take over, no one's here! Oh, well we haven't had very good luck with trains in our lives have we Mattie?" Her brother just put a hand on his auto-mail leg.

"Nope not at all." The slide door opened as two men with guns came in.

"Put your hands up! And remove all valuables, so we wont have to do anything by force!" Mattie put his hands in his pockets, the men smiled.

"Here." Mattie said while holding out his hands." The men looked into his hands and saw, bubble gum, lint, 25 cence, and a toothpick. The other man took the 25 cence while the other yelled at him.

"Hey kid are you trying to mock us!" The man yelled while holding up a gun.

"No your just to stupid to see we're poor." The man did not like this line at all. He was about to shoot when the other man reminded him of Chirs.

"So what about you little girl? Do you have anything we might be interested in?" Chris shook her head and the men were about to leave when one of them saw something sliver in her pocket.

"Well, well, what do we have here. You lied I can see something silver in you pocket." Chris looked down at her State Alchemist pocket watch.

"Oh this?" She asked while holding it up. The men knew what the were dealing with now, and their eyes grew large in fear. While their eyes were on Chris, Mattie kick one guy in the face with his auto-mail leg. Then Chris punched the other guy in the gut with her auto-mail arm.

"Haha! The power of auto-mail!" Chris yelled while Mattie grabbed his quarter from the mans twitching fingers.

"My, quarter."And Mattie stuffed the junk he had taken out back into his pockets.

"Well, now what?" Mattie asked.

"Uh, I don't know, how about you take the train from below while I take the top." Mattie smiled he knew his sister loved train hopping and she knew that he was afraid of heights. He loved his sister for not making him have to get ontop the train.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, lets see…" Chris said as her head poked out from the top of the train.

"No one's up he-" She cut her sentence short when she saw two thugs come up from one of the other trains.

"Oh, damn." She said as she climbed up and around to the other to the side of the train.

"What was that!" One of the men yelled, the other man looked around.

"I don't see anything,"

"I thought I saw something, I guess I was just a small animal."

"WHAT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!" Chris yelled, who was now about six feet from the thugs.

"Who is she?" One man asked, the other one just shrugged.

"Oops," Chirs said while the men started towards her. 'That wasn't extremly smart.' Chris said to herself as she got ready for the fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hummm…" Mattie said while looking around.

"Maybe I should have tried my luck on the top of the train." Mattie said to himself as he looked around, it was damp, dark, and smelled like old cheese.

"Hey, lets see if anyone's down here." A female voice said from the front, Mattie dove behind a box.

"Hummm…" Mattie whispered while looking for something to transmute into a wepon.

"There we go." He said went he found a small box. He drew a circle and placed his hands around the array. He transmuted the box into a dagger. Mattie jumped out to attack who ever was when he saw a women infront of him.

"W-who are you?" He managed to say.

"Someone you should be very afaid of." The women said in a very suductive voice. Suddenly he felt something pressing against his head. He looked up to see a long nail bearly touching his forehead. He looked at the women with fearfull eyes. She was in a low cut long black dress that went to her ankels. She also wore high long boots that went to her calves, he guessed. She also had her long black hair unbound around her face. Her violet eyes, were slits filled with hate. Her black lips were pulled into scowl. She wore long gloves that went down to her nails from her shoulders. But the thing that really caught Mattie's eye was a symbol on her chest. He had seen that symbol somewhere, but where?

"Now be a good little boy and tell me where your sister is." She said while putting pressure on his head with her nail.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Mattie yelled.

"Oh dear, is that so?" She said while putting even more pressure on his head, enough to draw blood.

"Ahg! No never!" Mattie yelled while shoving the dagger into her stomach. As soon as he felt the dagger in her flesh he shoved her off of him, and started for the door to the upper level.

"Leaving so soon?" The woman asked and shot a nail through his shoulder from the back.

"What the hell?" Mattie asked himself under his breath.

"Amazing isn't it? Not being able to die? Oh, but that rule doesn't apply to you. But if you want me to I can spare your life, but only if you tell me where your sister is." Mattie couldn't run now, her nail was in his shoulder and she was advancing on him. 'Damn it what can I do?' He asked himself terrified.

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" Chirs' voice was heard from above. The woman smirked and took her nail out of Mattie's now badly bleeding shoulder. The woman looked around to find the girl but she was no where in sight.

"Looking for me!" Chris shouted as she dropped down from the top. The woman jumped aside from the Chris before she could get her.

"Hum, Chris, you look just like your father when he was your age."

"You shut up about my dad!" Chris shouted at her.

"My, my hasty today aren't we?" The woman said while extending her nails.

"Well, Lust you sure do like to pick fights." An old womans voice said from the shadows.

"Mrs. Garcia?" Chris asked. What was her neighbor doing here? She was suppose to be with Dalla.

"Who are you!" Chris yelled, as the vision of her neighbor walked in.

"Oh you finally reilized that im not her did you? Oh, well." The form took a deep breath and light began to shine up her body as it changed. When the lighted died down Chris could see a man in black clothes. The clothes revelied a little to much skin for her liking. The man also had green hair that to her looked like a palm tree's leaves.

"Oh, back to that hidious form again Envy?" The man sighed,

"I forgot what I looked like long ago, you know that Lust." He said to her in almost a femine voice. 'Oh crap now theres two of them!' Chris thought as she tried to figure a way out of this.

"Well what are we going to do with them?" The man asked as he walked over to Lust.

"What the hell do you want!" Chris yelled.

"Why, you my dear." Lust said while walking toward her. Chris clapped her hands and put them on the floor. There was a blue light and then a large brick wall came up between them.

"Come on Mattie!" Chris yelled while grabbing her little brother's hand.

"Thoses people played us to get us on this train." Chris said to herself.

"But why?" She heard Mattie ask.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out." Chris said while helping her brother into the first class section of the train, that was of course empty.

"Hey!" Chris and Mattie looked up to see a man with a gun signaling for more people.

"Not more." Chris sighed while clapping her hands. She went over her arm and it turned into a frightning looking blade. It was jagged on one said and razor sharp on the other. Chris had a manically look in her eyes.

"So who wants to die first?" She said in the scariest way possible. The man and his buddys went white.

"Holy crap!" One man said and ran off, his buddys quickly joined him.

"Well that was easy." Chris said.

"You enjoy scaring the living day lights out of everyone don't you?" Mattie asked with a grin. Chris nodded and transmuted her arm into a normal shaped blade that her father mostly used for combate. The two stood, and began to make their way out of the train compartment when they heard a voice.

"Mommy!" A young boy's voice echoed through the train.

"Don't go!" Chris looked around to try and detremin where it was coming from.

"Mommy…" The boy's voice said again.'Where is he?' Chris asked herself, she looked around and saw something in the far cornor behind her. She saw a boy of about 7 crying into something. Chris ran to him only to see a women's body lieing on the ground, bullet wounds everywhere.

"Please help my Mommy…" The boy pleaded her. She looked down at him, he had short ruffled brown hair. He had blood on his jeans and green shirt, that was obviously not his own. His large blue eyes were wide in fear as he looked at Chris for help.

"I-I can't." She managed to say. The boy began to shake and dove his head into Chris for help, crying for his lost mother.

"Mattie…" Chris said trying to give him to her. Mattie nodded at the boy and pulled him close. Mattie was in no condidtion to fight, so he was more use here than with her.

"I'll be back okay?" She asked while looking nervously at the door. She clapped her hands and made a brick wall infront of the door.

"There, lets see 'em get past that!" Chris said trying to brighten the mood. Mattie gave her a weak smile and Chris ran off in the direction of the front train compartment. As she ran she wondered who that boy was, he seemed so innocent, she guessed his mother was protecting him and the gunmen got violent and shot. That would explain the blood splatters on the wall. She had been in the back, them in the front. She had probably pulled him behind her and they had told her the valubles line. She had most likely dissagreed, saying she had nothing, and they had shot at her. Sending he blood splattering behind her, all over the walls and on her son. 'Poor thing.' Chris thought while shaking her head, just then she arrived at the joint at the train, she open the door to see about 11 men sitting around a table.

"Uh..wrong room!" Chris said and tried to pull the door shut but the gunsmen were next to the door and pulled her inside.

"So what brings you here?" The boss, she guessed, said smuggly.

"Uh, told you wrong room." Chris said while starting to go towards the door, but was stoped when the gunsmen pulled her back.

"I don't think so." He said while starting to walk over to her.

"Hey!" One of the men in the back said. Chris looked over at the guy, he was the one from before.

"That's the little runt who punched me!" He yelled. Chris had her fists balled.

"Who the hell are you calling short!" Chris yelled at the man but was held by the other man.

"Oh a little fisty aren't we?" Another man said while getting up.

"Little!" Chirs said while twitching slightly.

"LITTLE?" She sceamed again. And turned to bite the man who was holding her.

"Damn it!" He screamed while holding his throbbing hand.

"Who the hell are you calling LITTLE!" Chris screamed while slicing and kicking everyone inside. Chris turned to see the 'boss' he was not a fighter from what she could see. So she clapped her hands, making the man twitch in fight, then put it over har bladed arm, turning it back to auto-mail. "Please spare me!" The 'boss' said while quivering in a cornor. Chris survaed her damage. There were 10 bodys littering the ground all of them unconicious.

"Maybe I will." She said while smirking and stared to walk away. The mans eyes turned into sly pits of hate. 'Now that her guard is down, I can take her.' He thought while pulling a dagger out. Chris knew what he was planning, the man wasn't very good at hidding things. Chris kept walking as she heard the man behind her, as soon as he was a foot behind her she turned and puched him in the gut.

"Or maybe I won't." She said as she watched him fall uncounsious to the floor, the dagger he had fell out of his hands.

"Little boys shouldn't be playing with sharp objects." Chris said as she pick it up and started to the door. Just then she felt the train start to slow down. Chris made her way back to Mattie and the little boy. The boy hadn't calmed down and Mattie looked a bit pale from blood loss. As the doors opened Chris steped out to see a few military personel hauling the crooks away. She also saw a few pull a body bag away. Chris dropped her head out of respect.

"Seems you make total mayhem where ever you go, hum Chris?" She looked up to Kip smirking.

"Shut it." She said coldly back to him.

"What happened to Mattie?" He asked and nodded his head at Mattie who was have the parametics look at him.

"Just a wound, not to bad." She said putting her eyes on his.

"Hum, you knocked out everyone on this train by yourself using only that blade didn't you?" Kip asked pointing to her blooded arm.

"Uh, well…"

"You did, didn't you?" He asked again. She nodded.

"But I had no-"

"Good job, Chris we will be waiting for you back in central." Kip said while walking away.

"Wait Kip, we're going back now, it was a trap to get us on that train, I don't who the people were behind it but I know they want me for something." Chris said while looking down.

"Where are we now?" Mattie asked as he adjusted the sling he had just gotten.

"In Forten, the train was stopped here, seeing how there were hijackers on board. Briader General Armstrong will take you home. He wanted to get to know Elric's kids." Kip said while walking away, Lueitenate Colonel Elicia right by his side.

"Briader General Armstrong?" Mattie questioned looking around.

"Yes!" Came a stern voice from behind, both looked around to see a buff man in a minitary uniform standing before them. He had one curl of yellow hair on his head, and blue eyes.

"Come one then, we'll take a cab." He said while leading them away only to be stoped by the little boy from the train.

"Wait! Please don't leave me!" Chris turned to see the boy run to her and hold on to her leg. "Please, don't leave, your all I'v got left! Please don't go!" Chris smiled at the boy.

"Sure you can come." She said, the boy then let go of her and started bouncing up and down.

"Come on let me carry you." Mattie said as the boy hurled himself into his arms. Armstrong smiled as the little boy sat ontop Matties shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours and several generation stories latter Chris, Mattie and the little boy who's name was Nick, were back in the hotel.

"Chris!" Winry yelled when she found out that her daughter had adopted a kid.

"What are you thinking!" She yelled.

"You're a part of the military! You don't have time for a child!" She yelled.

"I know, he's my brother." Chris said with a smile on her face.

"Wha?" Ed asked overhearing the last sentence.

"Ed! Your daughter has adopted a boy under our name! Making him our son!" She screamed.

"We don't need another kid!" She screamed making Nick a little nervous.

"Do you not want me around?" Nick asked in the cutest of voices, make Winry look down at his big dewy eyes.

"Ah, of course we do." She said as bent down to hug him.

"But I don't know if we can." She said, she didn't have any clothes or anything.

"He can use our old stuff mom." Mattie said while grabbing Nick's tiny hand and showing him to his hotel room, that he now shared with Conhan and him.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Winry asked Ed. "Of course it is!" Ed said in a drunken voice and began to spin Winry around.

"Ed are you drunk?" She asked him supisiously.

"Of course I am!" He yelled.

"Your so perdictable, you know that Ed?" She asked while giving him a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Chris was called to the Colonel's office.

"Yeah what do you want?" Chris asked when she got in the room.

"Now that's no way to talk to your higher officer, Chris." He said as he spun his chair around to meet eyes with her. She didn't make a move to say anything else.

"But anyway," He continued. "Here is the reason I called you up here so early." He said as he slide a tan folder across his desk.

"Whats this?" She asked but soon realized what it was when she opened it.

_We give the name 'Iron Blade' to thy Christie Elric in the name of Furher Roy Mustange._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mika: Dear god that was a long chappie…. -faints-  
Ed: Must reisits urge to poke.  
Chris: So my name is iron blade?  
Mattie: That's how it looks  
Chris: Awesome!  
Wirny: Yes 'awesome' Well anyway, please review, and once again all flames will be used to toast the overlords marshmellows!  
Mika: -suddenly gets up- Hey! I'm not an overlord! Oh well, I can deal, oh yesh one more thing, you may flame but beware that the shall be used to taost marshmellows! Untill we meet again, Buh-bye!


	6. Going home

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 6: Going home

Mika: OMFG! I haven't updated in forever! But I got some more reviews! -glomps- omg I love you all! And I have been threatened many times... by many scay people- I MEAN my wonderful reviewers... OO

So here's one for you. But I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my boyfriend broke up with me. T.T

Yes tear tear for all those who care. Anyway I'm back and with a new chappie! Yay! Well this disclaimer is dedicated to him. His name is Blaine, so please feel free to hate him :p

Anyway, I was on the phone with my friend and I'm like, 'OMG! I hate him! I feel like I could just throw a –looks around the room- a cellular phone at him!' and she goes. 'NO! You should throw a T.V at him:p' and we laughed, so this is take one and two of me being pisses at my EX-boyfriend.

-Take one-

Mika: Fucking bastard! Throws a cell phone at Blaine

Blaine: …ow…

Mika: …asshole…

-Take two-

Mika: Fucking bastard! Throws a T.V at Blaine

Blaine: OMFG! Gets squashed by the T.V

Mika: WOOT! dances on the T.V

Ryann: I told you the T.V would work better:p

Mika: There we go, anyway ya'll should thank Ryann, she insipid me to write again:D So thank her by review her stuff (angelicprotection) Anyway here is the long awaited return of The Iron Blade Alchemist.

---

Chris ran as fast as she could back to the hotel. 'I can't believe it! I got my title!' Chris was overjoyed, she couldn't wait to show her father. As Chris neared her hotel she sped up to get there faster.

"Daddy!" She yelled, the threw open the door to see all of them sitting in the chairs waiting for her.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran to him. He stood and held her as he grabbed on to him. Ed was confused at first but then saw the papers in her hand, and smiled knowing full well his daughter had just got her title. After she was through hugging him she stepped away and opened the folder.

"Look!" She said as she gave it to him. Ed read through the papers, his eyes widened with surprise, but then…he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Winry and Chris asked at the same time. Everyone gathered around, Roze in Julia's arms, and Nick on Mattie's shoulders.

"Roy, He gave Chris a title like mine, here look." Winry took the paper and read the title.

"The Iron Blade Alchemist?" She questioned.

"Ya!" Chris danced around while everyone cheered her on.

---

"NO! Riya! Listen to me, I'm not going to let you go off and train with her!" Kip slammed the phone down.

"Sir you okay?" Havoc asked.

"Yes…" Kip said as he rubbed his temples.

"Just go get me Iron Blade." He said as he waved Havoc off to find Chris.

---

"Kip? Hello? Anybody there?" A woman of about 15 yelled into the phone. She had short dirty blond hair pulled into a bun with a few black highlights. Her ruby red eyes were silted as she looked into the phone. She was wearing a military uniform and her black combat boots were on the desk. Riya snorted as she took her feet off of her desk and slammed the phone down.

"Don't get angry at the phone Riya, it didn't do anything to you." A man of about 20 said as Riya looked through his papers.

"Can you believe him! It was only a simple question to see if he would let me train with her!" Riya pouted as she crossed her arms, though she was 15 she acted like she was only 5.

"You were kind of pushing it. She is in his district anyway."

"Ya, but still!" Riya sighed and got up.

"Well she is coming around here for a while anyway, so just make her a room, in the State Alchemists wing." The man had spiky black hair and calm blue eyes and was wear a military uniform.

"Alright." He sighed as he dragged himself off in the direction of the rooms.

---

"Maaattie…" Nick whinnied as Mattie carried him around on his shoulders.

"What is it now?" He asked slightly irritated.

"I'm hungry!" He huffed and crossed his arms. Mattie sighed and took him to the kitchen in the hotel where Chris was currently reading.

"Hey Chris, what cha reading?" Mattie asked as he ordered an orange drink for Nick.

"Nothing…just a book on alchemy." "Isn't it always…" Mattie said while walking off with Nick and his drink.

"CHRIS!" Havoc burst through the doors, catching Mattie off guard and shaking Nick on his shoulders, which resulted in Nick spilling his drink all over Mattie's head. Havoc paid no mind and walked over to Chris.

"Chris, Kip wants you in his office, I think he's sending you somewhere." Chris sighed and reluctantly put her book down and got up.

"Mattie you coming?" Chris asked.

"Ya, Nick go find Mommy I'll be back soon." Mattie let Nick off of his shoulders as him and Chris walked with Havoc towards the exit of the Hotel towards where Kip was waiting.

---

"Lust!" A large fat man waved his arms in the air towards the slim woman in black. The man was large, and in black as well, he had a large mouth, and a large body, with a smaller head and small beady white eyes. He was watching the woman 'Lust' as she walked with a man with green spiky hair.

"Envy, the Elric girl…she's trouble." Lust said as she looked out the window of the new tower they had adopted as 'home' for the time being.

"Yes… She is… she's almost as bad as her father." Envy said, hating to remember the boy that had almost killed him so many times and years before.

"Lust I'm all done!" The fat man yelled while waving his red stained hands in the air. He was eating…a chimra they had crossed paths with in the tower.

"Wipe your mouth and hands Gluttony." Lust said in pure disgust.

"Sorry Lust." He said as he did what she commanded.

"I have an idea that might slow her down, and keep her from getting us in the way. She might obey us and help us find the stone unlike her bastard father." Envy spat.

"Now Ed wasn't to bad, he was quiet entertaining for a while. Especially when you 'killed' him Envy. But after he came back through the gates… he was just trouble." Lust said shaking her head from the memory.

"Yes…Wrath did a good job of taking his limbs back though." Envy said trying to remember what they did back to the punk.

"Yes, but Envy, **_what is_** your plan?" Lust asked happily.

"Something that will destroy the Elric family, and help us get everything we ever wanted." Envy smirked.

---

"Ed!" Winry yelled to her husband, who at the moment was under the covers with a hangover.

"Mmmmhmhm." Ed murmured in pain as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"Ed! We're going back home!" Winry yelled as she hit head with her hand. Ed moaned and went further under the covers. Winry sighed and pulled the covers back, exposing Ed's half naked body. Winry smiled when she looked at him. He was still the same boy she had fallen in love with when they were younger. His shoulder length blond hair was down as it framed his face, and his golden eyes were squinted as he looked up at her. He was in his black pants, and that was all. He looked at Winry, she always looked beautiful to him. He long blond hair down most of the time, she now took to wearing jeans and a shirt, seeing how she was a mother of two- and adopter of one. Winry looked down at him.

"Ed…what are you smiling at?" She asked as she bent down to him.

"Just thinking about how much I love you." Ed said as calmly as he could from his hangover and pulled Winry on to the bed.

"Oh Ed!" Winry smiled as she fell on to him. She was next to him as he held her tightly with his real arm.

"I love you Winry, I really do." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ed…I love you too…" She said as she smiled at him and hugged him back.

"I don't say it enough though do I?" He asked as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Of course you do…" Winry said, then she tried to remember the last time she heard him say it…and she couldn't.

"No I don't… but from now on I'll say it every day," Ed said as he kissed her on the lips and went back to kissing her body. Winry giggled at his kisses as they went further down her body till Ed was just about to wipe off her shirt. Ed got on top of her kissing her again on the lips as he played with her shirt.

"BROHTER!" Al came rushing into the room opening the door fast, not giving the two any warning that he was coming in. Al stood frozen before the scene of his brother on Winry…in bed.

"OH IM SO SORRY BROTHER! AND WINRY!" Al flushed and shut the door and ran down the halls. Ed and Winry sat up, both flushing bright red, Ed somewhat from anger though.

"Ed… we have to go back home…" Winry said as she got up and started packing.

"Right…" Ed said as he got up and started getting dressed.

After Ed and Winry came down stairs with their suitcases, they saw Al and Julia with their kids and Nick.

"Mommy!" Nick yelled as tackled Winry's leg. Winry smiled at Nick, he had only been with them a short while, but he was already one of the family.

"Yes Nicky?" Winry smiled at him and picked him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked while looking around. Winry smiled and looked at Ed.

"We're going home."

---

Mika: omg finally doneTT

Ed: how long did it take you?

Mika: ….a while….

Ed: OO well then

Mika: And this was a really short chapter. OO

Ed: Ya...

Mika: Well anyway >>

Ed: Yes >> anyway.

Mika: Review! AND good night!-falls over dead-

Ed: must…not….poke… oo

Winry: good bye everyone >>


	7. The first Mission

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 7: The first Mission

Mika: Wow haven't updated in a while :D Well as you all know, its been Christmas, new years, valentines, st.pattys, and April fools and yet no more chapter. ..  
SO! Today I shall try to update at least once a month :DD Anyway we should probably continue. nn;; But a big thanks to my friend Chibi-san. nn She kept kicking- I mean helping me until I was able to update. :D

---

"So Havoc, what does Kip want now?" Chris asked slightly angry that she had just gotten back to the hotel and he wanted her down at his office yet again.

"I'm not completely sure, I think its something about a mission." Chris stopped and looked at Havoc.

"Seriously! My first mission?" Chris was ecstatic with joy. "This is great!" She smiled as she walked along side her brother, both of them making small metallic noises as the walked. That was a sound that no one around them could ever get used to with Ed or Al. The sound of metal walking down a hall way. With the two brothers Havoc knew it bothered a lot of people. Not just when Ed walked or moved his arm. People didn't enjoy hear that noise. However, with Al it was horrible. Not only because with every slight movement all you heard was metal, but because there was no other sound. You could hear their pain even when they were laughing and playing around. They never really got to be kids. They had lost so much by the time they were only around 10 and 11. Their father, mother, home, and almost each other...

"There's the building! I can't wait for my mission! Come on Mattie!" Chris ran her hair flying behind her and her brother running right on her heels. Havoc smiled, but it was a sad smile. He thought that they were probably much to young to be in this field of work. Even if their fathers were heroes… They were only 12 and 11. Not even teenagers yet. Havoc sped up pace and walked behind them as they entered the building.

---

"Hey, I'm going out with the Kids to get them some ice cream while Mattie and Chris are out okay?" Conhan yelled into the house. Julia stuck her head around the corner and smiled at her son.

"Alright, bye hun. Love you all. Bye." Julia said as she smiled and waved them away. Conhan smiled at his mom but didn't reply back and just shut the door and started walking away from the house with Roze and Nick running around at his knees.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ICE CREAM!" They two kids yelled at the same time.

"Alright lets get going!" Conhan said as his picked up Roze and hoisted her onto his shoulders and took Nicks small hand into his own as they walked towards town.

---

Ed looked around his room, he had almost everything packed, but he just couldn't find his damn back up chalk. Ed sighed oh well he could always get some more.

Winry came into the door to help Ed finish his packing so that when the kids got back they could get going back home.

"You ready yet Ed?" Winry asked.

"Ya pretty much, I think I'll go out for a while though, I haven't been here in a while just to go around and see some of the people, I'll be back alright love?" Ed said as he kissed Winry on the cheek.

She looked back into his eyes and smiled. "Of course." Ed leaned in a kissed her quickly on the lips before starting out the door.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." She called out to him as the door shut swiftly behind her husband.

The hotel was not very busy, it was pretty much quiet, the kids were out, and Julia, Al and Winry were packing. Everything seemed to be going pretty well for the family. But know one knew what would await them in the time to come…

---

"What do you need Kip?" Chris sighed as she slumped into the leather chair in his office.

"Your going on your first mission." Kip said, lacing his fingers together and holding his head on them.

"What?" Mattie and Chris exclaimed in unison.

"To where?" Chris asked.

"To East headquarters, I want you to meet the Colonel over there, and then I want you to go and check out the town of Bycore."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"The town has had a claim that 5 people have gone missing over the past week in their town. As your first mission I would like you to figure out what's going on over there, you will leave first thing tomorrow on a train ride over there."

"Your trusting us over there, on my fist mission alone!" Chirs asked happily.

"Well this is really a big mission for you to be accompanied alone, I do trust you, but for safety purposes I am forced to have you meet with the Phoenix Alchemist from the east."

"Phoenix Alchemist?" Mattie asked.

"Yes, you'll meet up with him later." Kip said. "So please go and pack for your journey tomorrow." Kip said as he waved them away with one hand.

"Havoc go with them to make sure nothing happens to them as they return please." Havoc nodded and walked behind the two kids they walked out the door.

---

Ed walked around town hoping he wouldn't have to deal what was on his mind. He looked around the small drinking pub, no one was really here. Only him and a few other people. He had already had a few beers, looks like he might get drunk again, he knew Winry didn't like it when he drunk, but with his kind of work and few beers now and then help a lot. She could see that couldn't she? He sighed and hung his head and ordered up for another drink. Fred, the bar tender, sadly smiled at the bloke. Ed looked up at him as he filled his glass again to the top.

"Hey Frank, hold that for me, I'm going to the bathroom." Ed felt dizzy and lightheaded, he hadn't felt like this in ages. He made his way towards the stall and pulled his head over it just as a wave of sickness washed over him.

Ed was to horrified in what he was doing to notice someone coming into the room with him. The man wore a long trench coat and looked down at Ed.

"Pitiful drunk." He spat the words like venom at his as if he had a life time grudge against him.

Ed felt his head feel like it was about to explode, the feeling rushed into him and another wave rushed over him. Ed moaned in pain and held his stomach. He leaned against the side paneling of the stall. Ed saw a man look over him smirking, a cold and uncaring smile. His dark eyes piercing into him as his eyes shut and Ed fell into unconscious.

---

Conhan sat a little ways from the hotel. He wanted to be able to get back there if he needed to. He had just seen Ed leave the hotel, he looked kind of sad though, like he had a lot on his mind. Conhan watch as the two small children ran around the water fountain playing tag. He looked over to the central building, he wanted so bad to be a part of what his cousin was in. He wanted to be in the military so badly. But apparently his skills were not what they needed to be. He signed and hung his head.

A man of about 25 watched the boy, he had seen him before but he couldn't remember where. The boy seemed to be troubled, he slowly made his way towards the boy. The man had dark brown, almost black hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, making the boy jump at this voice.

"Oh, ya… I'm fine." Conhan said as he looked away.

"You look like you're a bit upset though." The man stated. Conhan looked up at the man.

"Are you in the military?" Conhan asked somewhat hopefully."

"Some what yes, I'm here waiting to take an alchemist back to the Eastern Head quarters."

"Really? Who?" Conhan asked completely out of curiosity.

"The newest hot shot Alchemist since Edward Elric, her names, -"

"Christie Elric, ya ya I know." Conhan sighed. The man looked at him in confusion.

"May I ask why you talk about her like that?"

"I'm Conhan Elric, her cousin." He put plainly.

"Really! Are you enrolled in the military too?" He asked happily.

"No… I didn't do nearly as well as Chris did…" Conhan's voice trailed off.

"Have you ever thought of being in the investigation department of the military?" The man said with a chirp in his voice.

"Maybe, but how in the world do you get into that?" Conhan asked.

"Just a few written tests, not really as spectacular as the State Alchemist auditions, but still, the military does need people to help solve crimes, not only go out there and catch the bad guys."

"Sir, can I ask you your name though?" Conhan asked timidly. The man chuckled.

"Sorry, Its Mick, Mick Ginti."

"Great, when can I take these tests?" Conhan asked eagerly.

"Well meat me tomorrow, we'll discuss it at the Central building tomorrow in the morning. Meat me at the gates." Conhan nodded quickly.

"Alright I need to be getting back, see you later kid." Mick said as he ruffled the boys messy brown hair and walked away smiling at the two oblivious children that were splashing each other with the water form the fountain.

Conhan smiled and turned back towards the hotel building just in time to see Ed walking, like something was wrong with him towards the building. He seemed to be looking around, looking to make sure people weren't near by. Conhan could see him hurry into the hotel, something silver shimmering in his right pocket…

---

Mika: Yesss! A CLIFY:DD I know its alittle short, but. at least I updated right? TT Anyways, review and I might update again this month. XD Bye guys!


	8. The Murders and Murderer of Central City

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 8: The Murders and Murderer of Central City

---

The phone rang once again in Kips office. He answered it regardless though.

"Hello? Yes… Oh god… Another?… Three! Oh dear… yes… Of course… I'll send them right away… I know… Alright bye." Kip sighed and got up from his chair and rushed towards his door and out the hallway in the direction that Mattie and Chris had taken when following Havoc towards their hotel rooms.

As he ran thoughts rushed through his mind, _'How could this be happening? Who would do something like that… and to children… the mere thought makes me sick…' _

He neared the gate of the building and saw the three figures walking. He decided to yell and see if they could hear him.

"Chris! Mattie! Havoc!" Kip screamed waving his arm in the air.

Chris and Mattie turned around and looked at to see Kip franticly waving his arms in the air.

"What does that oaf want form me now?" Chris asked obviously annoyed.

Kip dashed up, completely out of breath, but managed to say what he needed to.

"Chris… I… I need to talk…. Talk to you…as soon as I can…." Kip sighed again as he sat down on the path way to regain his breath.

Havoc looked down at his boss.

"You alright sir?" He asked.

"Yes…" Kip said with some sort of control over his breathing. Chris knew if he had run the entire way something had to be wrong.

"What's wrong Kip?" She asked, sitting down beside him. He looked back at her with grim eyes.

"There's been a report in Bycore again." He said softly, his eyes now focused on the ground in front of him. A small but uncomfortable shiver ran up the back of Chris' spine.

"Thee children were reported missing two days ago. Their bodies we're just uncovered…" He said this with his head hung. Chris could barely speak, her mind went into turmoil. _'Three children… missing for only two days then show up dead.'_

"Wait, Kip, how did the children die and wear were they found?"

"They've all been found in the north-west corner of the town. The way they have died however, is hard to tell…"

"You mean we aren't sure exactly how they died yet?"

"No, I mean, the way they we're killed is so brutal it pains me to try to speak of it." Chris nodded wanting him to continue though.

"The bodies of all the dead we're found limbs cut and mostly skinned. The slice marks we're found to be made by a hatchet, defiantly wielded by someone who knew what he or she was doing. We have to find the damn bastard before he kills anymore people in this poor town. Please Chris, I know you didn't want to go until tomorrow, but I really want you to head out there now. These people need you, they've lost just about 6 people now. Three children, a mother, and boy about your age. Please Chris."

Chris stood there in complete shock, she knew he wanted an answer but she could just relapse into silence. _'I should go, these people need my help. Mom and Dad would understand, right? Of course they would! This is my first mission and it's a very important one at that. Dad will be proud.' _

"I'll go." Chris said boldly.

"I'm coming too." Mattie said looking over at his sister, she looked at him strangely.

"I have to, you need company, and protection!" He smiled at her.

"Alright then." Kip said. "I'll have you meet the colonel at East HQ in about four hours. She will be expecting you."

"Okay, lets go get our bags Mattie!" Chris yelled.

"No, you need to get on the train, its leaving in about five minutes. I'll have Havoc get your bags and ride the next train over there to give them to you." Havoc nodded in approval.

"Alright, come on Mattie we're going to Bycore!" She yelled with a mix of emotions in her voice.

Kip and Havoc watched as the two kids ran off down the road towards the train station.

"I hope they'll be okay…" Kip sighed as he watched them run down the street.

"They'll be alright sir." Havoc said calmly while patting his shoulder.

"Yes I know they will, Chris has great skill." He said smiling as he turned towards the hotel that Chris and Mattie we're staying at.

"I just can't believe the things that Riya's been telling me about."

"Like what Sir?"

"I mean about how the bodies and everything. How they we're found. I mean what kind of sadistic man can do that to another human being? Let alone a child!"

"Yes I know sir…. It's horrible to even think about it." Kip nodded. They walked in silence for a while each trapped in their own thoughts of what was going on at the time in the east.

As they neared the hotel they saw two small children running around a fountain, playing a game of tag. And an older figure watching them from a table. The closer they got, they began to realize it was Conhan.

"Hey Conhan!" Kip said to the younger boy as he came and sat down in another chair by him.

"What are you up to here?" Conhan asked the two of them.

"Well we we're just coming over to get Mattie and Chirs' bags."

"But we're not leaving till tomorrow…" Conhan said slightly confused.

"Your family is, but we're sending Chris to the East on some business. Mattie decided to go along with his sister though." Conhan nodded.

"Well come on Havoc we better be-" Just as Kip began his sentence a high pitched scream was heard in the direction of the hotel.

"What in hells name was that!" Kip screamed as he got up.

"Conhan you stay here with the kids, come on Kip we're going to find out what the hells going on in there." Havoc said, trying to stay calm, even thought there was a deep burning fear inside of him that made him think that maybe something had happened to the Elric family.

Conhan weakly nodded, holding out his arms to Nick and Roze, allowing them to run to his burring their heads in his chest. Roze was worried, not really knowing what was going on, although Nick was terrified. Memories of the train ride and his mother played through his head, making him scream out in fear.

Havoc and Kip ran, their guns and ready incase something was terribly wrong inside. They burst through the doors, the hotel staff all trying to calm the guests who were crying and terrified. Havoc continued upstairs while Kip tried to understand what was going on.

""What happened!" He demanded. The clerk at the desk was a woman of just about 24 maybe a little older. Her upper lip quivered as she looked at him with worried eyes.

"We were all downstairs and we heard a scream and then a man shouting and then- Oh I don't really remember just please find out what's going on up there!" She screamed the last part and pointed up at the staircase. Kip just nodded and bolted.

Kip soon joined Havoc on the 3rd floor stairwell. Havoc was standing over a body, crouching down saying something repeatedly. As he came closer, he saw it was Alphonse.

"What happened!" Kip yelled hysterically. Havoc looked up at him sadly.

"He is still alive, barely breathing, we'll need to get him to the hospital immediately." Kip nodded.

"Cause?"

"A stab wounded right above the main heart artery. He's lucky."

"You go get help, I'm gonna search to see if Julia and Winery are okay." Havoc didn't say another word, he knew he had to hurry, time was of the essence. Kip bent down to Al and looked at him.

"Don't worry Sir, we'll get the guy that did this." And started upstairs quickly. He went to the 4th floor, the Elric's floor. He was only met by more grief. There was another body. He scampered towards her. It was Julia… He grabbed her wrists to try and search for vitals, nothing. She was gone. She had a deep wound to the chest, fatal.

He hung his head in respect and got to his feet with a tear in his eye, he would make this man pay the price for this. He was about to go to the next room when he heard a small scream. He froze, it had come form one the Elric's rooms. When nothing made a move towards him he walked briskly down the hallway to the end door, that was ajar just slightly. He cautiously poked his head into t he room. And caught sight of two people in the room. He kicked the door open and held his gun up. However, lowered it as soon as he did so. It was Ed and Winry. Ed was holding her standing up. She had a terrified look on her face and her eyes were open wide. Ed's back was to him, he couldn't see any of the horror was happening. But when he saw Ed jam his hand forward slightly he held his gun up out of reaction immediately.

"Ed…" She said softly as he let go of her body and she fell to the floor like a rag doll. Kip shook his head from confusion as he witnessed the scene. Ed turned and faced Kip, giving his a hard cold smile with no warmth at all. Kips heart skimped a beat as his eyes fell on the small object in his hand it was a pocketknife. Kip could not move his body was frozen, he could not believe what was going on. What about Winry? Was she okay? He could not bear to let another die so he made his decision and made his body move and ran to her, right past the killer. Ed smirked and ran as fast as he could down the stairs and out of the hotel… There was now a cold-blooded murder on the streets of Central city…

Mika: -Rubs hands together and laughs manically- Mwhahahaha:D REVIEW! Or… you don't get to know what happens next. :3 I have 38 reviews right now. I need Hmm…. Lets make it 48 reviews before the next one gets posted:D

P.S- Sorry for it being a bit short. :(


	9. East Head Quarters

The Iron Blade Alchemist

Chapter 9: East Head Quarters.

Mika: One of my best friends started reading this and has been threatening me since. And so I give you Chapter nine. :o

---

"Back on to another train…" Mattie sighed to himself as he sat down opposite his older sister. Chirs said nothing to comment, she was to wrapped up in her own thoughts about what the fuck was going on in the East.

'_What could of possibly be going on here…Who or what could be killing theses children like this. Well not even just children. There's been reports of men and women… What could of possibly be behind all this?'_

"Uh.. can I sit here please?" A voice from behind Chris interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a lean male of about 30 or so. He had dark brown hair and amazing green eyes. The boy was pointing to the seat in front of her.

"Of course!" Chris said. "What are you doing on this train?" She said happily, making conversation to make it less awkward.

"Going home." He said, a small smile on his face. He had been away form his home, family, and _her_ for so long.

"That's always nice." Mattie said softly thinking back to their own home. A roaring sound was heard that shook Mattie and Chris from their thoughts. The train was starting up, and their bags were still not here.

"You think something happened to Kip Chris? He's still not here with our bags and the trains going to start moving soon…"

Chris sighed in annoyance. "I'll buy us some new clothes when we get there to hold us through our visit. Don't worry Mattie." Chris stared out of the window, her thoughts coming back to her. Their journey had just began…

--

A boy of about 18 walked down the halls of East HQ. He was tall, around 6'3. He had dark flame colored hair that contrasted his soft blue eyes. He wore black pants and a red shirt, a white one underneath. A couple silver necklaces hung around his neck. And high cut black combat boots. He walked in to the colonels office. A woman of about 16 years old sat at her desk, she wore her uniform proudly, her arm band reading _Colonel Riya Mustang_. She was sorting papers on her desk.

"It would probably be easier if you just got off the desk." He smirked while leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

Riya turned and glared at him. "Are you questioning a superior officer Kyle?" He smiled and shook his head and walked towards her.

"Just cause your rank is higher than mine. It means nothing! You need to listen to your elders!" He shook his finger and then straightened out and sighed. "Besides, you only got the position cause the Furhur is your father."

A sly smile came across her face. "I know. I love having connections." She sang to herself. "Anyway, what did you come in here to say hmm?"

Kyle stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh yea, that Iron blade will be arriving in a couple hours."

"Great so she could get a train… Perfect. Thanks Kyle." She waved him away with her hand and waited for the arrival of her newest alchemists.

--

As the train pulled into the station, the man they had met on the train had identified himself as Brook. He was acctually a very quiet and shy individual. They stepped down from the train. The three figures stood looking around there surroundings.

"Well it was wonderful meeting you Brook." Mattie said, bowing his head slightly.

"Yea, we'll see you around alright?" Chris said, a smile on her lips. Brook smiled and nodded back at Mattie and then again to Chirs.

"You can come stay with me any time you wish, I live in a small house down the road from here." Brook pointed off in a random direction. "Visit me if you wish, its closest to the forest, its one of the only brick houses in the area, you can find it easily if you wish." He bowed once more before walking the direction towards his home.

Chris looked around, there escort was suppose to be here for them.. Then she spotted a tall male looking around, as if searching for someone. His outfit was different, but then again so was hers. She looked down at her father's old clothing, perhaps a new style for the Elrics was in store...

The male strode over to her direction, saluted and looked down at them with crafty smile. "Kyle Warren the Phoenix Alchemist, at your service."

Chris blushed and nodded. "Chris Elric-"

"The Iron Blade Alchemist. I know, I've heard a lot about you. Come this way I'll take you to eastern headquarters." The red head looped his hands around the back of his head and began walking towards the car.

--

Brook opened the front door to his home, peering around the corner. "Honey, I'm home…" He raised his voice a little, and let the long empty corridors carry out his voice. When he received no answer he sighed and continued searching around the house 'Perhaps she's house out…' Brook came into his room that he shared with his wife to find her clothes sprawled across the floor. A playful smile tugged on the corners of his lips. But as he continued looking around, it came to his attention that a large chalk circle was underneath him, just barely visible because of its fading. His eyes widened as he realized the markings of the transmutation circle. "Kate!" He screamed as he realized she had committed the forbidden taboo that she had been talking about for weeks before. Brook crumbled to the floor as he realized that his beloved wife and lover of over five years, was gone. He began crying his heart felt like it had been torn open. The last family he had, torn from him by trying to bring back their daughter of twelve years, Tai.

--

Colonel Kip Mustang, shaken, but alive sat in his chair, eyes wide about what had just occurred earlier. His first encounter with death, the image of Julia's dull unseeing eyes staring up at him, haunted him mind. Kip looked over to Winry laying motionless in her hospital bed, save for her eye lids fluttering from the moving eyes under them and the raising of her chest as one of the dozen of machines attached just to keep her alive, forced oxygen into her lungs. The surgeons had to operate immediately if she were to survive the night. Kip stood, his head bowed low in respect.

"I promise I'll find him." He whispered deep and horse, his throat thick with pain. He then turned and left to search for the Alchemist who had committed this crime.

--

Kyle stopped the car outside the black iron gate.

"Welcome to East HQ!" He smiled happily at the two preteens in the back of his cars. Kyle leaned out the side of the window and pressed several numbers on the key pad and let the gate swing open as he drove through it.

"Come on Munchkins!" He sang as he parked the car and got out. Chris growled and balled her hands into fists. She would not get angry and attack a superior officer during her first week. She wouldn't… Kyle gave them a small tour of the building as they got to Riya's office. Kyle knocked and opened the door.

"Riya, Iron Blade has arrived." As Chris walked through the door she saw a young woman at her desk, not much older than she. She had a slim figure with dirty blonde hair with a few black streaks through it, her hair was pulled into a small tight bun. She wore a long skirt down to her knees, her long legs were covered by tan colored pantie-hose underneath and almost two-inch high heels. Her military jacket held the symbol of a high colonel. Her jacket and shirt was pulled tightly and done all the way up. Her red eyes were covered by a thin frame of glasses. Kyle looked in confusion at the woman in front of him with confused eyes. 'Who is this woman? Skirts, high heels? What the hell is going on…'

"Welcome to East Head Quarters, my name is Riya Mustang Colonel to this facility. I've heard a lot about out Ms. Elric. And let me just congratulate you on your abilities at such a young age." Chris nodded up at her, the woman seemed intimidating but kind. 'So this is Kip's sister… She's so different that him. More professional, more uptight.' Riya's attention was caught by Mattie seeming to try and sink into his chair. Riya smiled and looked at the small eleven year old boy.

"So your Chris' younger brother, Matthew isn't it?" Mattie blushed and slumped down in embarrassment from the sudden attention, but gave a small nod to the older woman in response.

"Well I'm sure you two are exhausted, long train ride and stressful day with everything that's been going on today. So please retire to your rooms for the night and I'll see you at Ten O' clock tomorrow morning. I'll get Elliot to take you and your bags to your new room." Chris bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, there's sort of a problem with that. See, Kip was going back to get our bags before the train left, but he wasn't there in time. So we don't have any clothes…" Riya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That brother of mine is so lazy and unorganized. Kyle will be more than happy to take you two out shopping at Ten." Riya gave a grin to her lieutenant.

"Isn't that right Kyle?" Kyle gave a small barely noticeable twitch in his eye.

"Yea… Fun." The red head was slumped against the wall by the door, arms crossed in slight annoyance.

"Right then its settled. ELLIOT!" Riya yelled, a man of about twenty-five ran into the room. Wearing of course a military uniform, he stood to be about 5'9. His strawberry blonde hair framed his almost famine face. A couple of strands fell in front of his large blue eyes.

"Yes, Colonel?" He asked standing to the attention a salute to his superior at his forehead.

"Please take these two to room 213." He gave a salute and walked through the door waiting for the two kids to follow him. Chris stood and gave a small bow to Riya. "Thank you for understanding and I will see you at ten tomorrow." With that she followed the older man and her brother to their dorm for the night.

As soon as the door was closed, Kyle smirked and walked over form his slumped position on the wall.

"She seems like a good kid." He smiled as he took a seat by her.

"Yea, nice manners, she's shy though, not as shy as her brother, but I'm sure they'll grow out of it."

"Your lazy unorganized brother…" Kyle mumbled to himself. "Says the one who sorts papers while on top of them." Riya gave him a glare.

"I just want her to think I'm a little better of a colonel than my brother. I was making a good impression."

"Is that what the skirt and high heels were for?" She sighed and growled at him.

"Your asking for an injury you know that?" Kyle gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"I haven't found out if its worth it or not yet."

"I hate you sometimes." Kyle stuck his tongue out and wiggled slightly.

"But you love me."

"You know I just want to make a good impression on out newest recruits. I'm not used to be the eldest in the officer, solider relationship. And I wasn't to be looked up to as a good person. Is that so wrong?" Kyle gave her a warm smile before standing and walking to the door.

"You don't even wear glasses though." Riya gave an almost frightening growl and threw her glasses at him.

"That's it! I'm going to bed." Riya stormed out of the office the best she could while in high heels, she wasn't use to them. They felt unstable and to light compared to her usual combat boots.

"Need help standing?" He giggled slightly as he watched her down the halls.

"Fuck you Kyle!" She yelled as she flipped him off, continuing to walk away to her room. Kyle smiled and watched her as she walked away. "God I love messing with that girl." He chuckled to himself as he turned off the office lights and walked up to his own dorm room for the night.

---

Mika: Yes yes I know. I'm alive. O-o I'm slightly surprised myself. With a new year and the fist of a new month, why not celebrate with a new chapter. Anyways. Please don't hurt me and please review. :D


End file.
